


「韦斯莱双子」Georgina

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *性转/主弗乔/有互攻情节*NC-17/dirty talk/公共场合*前篇Frida*战后零碎高速日常*我发誓一点点玻璃渣都没有*双子生快！！！
Relationships: 乔治 弗雷德 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 11





	「韦斯莱双子」Georgina

弗雷德做了一个关于海妖的噩梦。  
柔软光滑的胳膊圈在颈项的触感让他在梦里就硬的不行，抬起掩藏在动人心魄红色长发下的脸，噢！那是姑娘版乔治的脸——等等，你会说这不是噩梦，而是弗雷德做过最好的春梦。别急，海妖乔治开始唱歌——以一种珀西在洗澡时快乐高歌的声音——春梦就变成了噩梦。  
介于拂晓和日出间的时段，弗雷德在把戏坊阁楼套间里的四柱床上吓醒，惊人难听的歌声还回荡在他耳边，相比之下枕边人小小的鼾声都显得格外动人。  
阁楼的窗子没有装遮光帘，弗雷德和乔治都喜欢在明亮的房间里醒来，好让他们为了眼角挂着的眼屎体积大小吵个不停。  
天色还处于一种将明未明的状态，朦胧中弗雷德看见乔治如梦中一般卷曲浓密的长发，圆润的胳膊搭在他的胸前。变得小巧的手被弗雷德握在手中观赏，第一次微型蒲绒绒培育成功时的类似心情溢满他的心头。  
“噢，乔吉娜。”弗雷德侧头亲吻乔治的额头，“最棒的生日礼物。”  
“你的还是我的？”乔治揉着眼睛，弹走一颗连体积都随着转换性别药水变得秀气的眼屎。  
“乔吉娜，你现在是甜蜜可爱的女孩子——”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚把眼屎弹我脸上了。”  
乔治哈哈大笑，光裸的胸部贴着弗雷德的胳膊震动，“我都没介意你射在我脸上，大方点，弗雷德。”  
“你没刷牙。”乔吉娜嫌弃地推开弗雷德的脑袋。及腰的火红卷发在白皙背后甩动，勾的弗雷德也下了床像个变态似的挤进盥洗室。  
他的孪生哥哥一直都是个变态色情狂，乔治对于戳在他腰间的老二面不改色，弗雷德笑眯眯地亲了一口他的头顶——嗯，性别转换后的乔治个头娇小不少。  
“甜心，我替你刷。”乔治对于弗雷德真的在认真替他刷牙反而诧异起来，这让弗雷德更像变态了，乔治恶寒地抖了抖，他吐掉满嘴的留兰香泡沫，“你在想什么？”  
弗雷德的手指拭去乔治嘴角残余的牙膏沫，从背后搂着他，“我就是觉得——第一次挺疼的。”  
“对女孩子要温柔一点。”  
乔治内心一震表情不为所动，“你顶着我说这些是认真的吗？”  
如果弗雷德可信那也没吐真剂什么事了，乔治感觉到那玩意儿变本加厉地地蹭了他两下，他那位脸皮比挪威棘背龙还厚的哥哥一本正经地说，“这是出于对乔吉娜魅力的尊重。”  
“噢，闭嘴吧，弗丽达。”乔治把弗雷德的牙刷塞他嘴里，轻巧地溜出盥洗室。  
绝不能让弗雷德在天都没亮的时候就干他一炮，乔治可不想生日的一整天都在床上度过——虽然那样也不错，不过生日总是得特别一点。  
弗雷德从盥洗室出来后就看见乔治套着变得过长的校服衬衣在挽袖子，逐渐明亮的日光透过玻璃窗子温柔的抚摸乔吉娜的曲线，但凡乔吉娜有一点女孩的自觉性，她就不该因为长发遮挡了她扣袖扣的视线而烦躁地岔开腿一屁股坐在床上。  
“宝贝儿，这就有点过分了。”不能怪弗雷德像发情的弯角鼾兽一样扑过去——乔治没有合适的内裤可以穿。  
乔治新生的柔嫩部位被粗糙的牛仔裤面料摩擦着，弗雷德膝盖卡进她的两腿间轻顶。  
“管好你的老二，弗雷德。”乔治不客气地说，“如果你还想和我来个正常人会有的约会。”  
想和乔吉娜手拉手逛对角巷让弗雷德难得老实地替乔治挽衬衣袖口，“好吧。生日快乐，宝贝儿。”  
乔治捏了捏弗雷德的屁股得逞的笑了，“你也是，大男孩。”  
七八点的对角巷有点冷清，经历霍格沃茨那一战，不少被摧毁的商铺还在重新建设，弗雷德牵着乔治的手从摩金夫人的长袍店走过，虽然他们都更喜欢亲切的摩金夫人，但是脱凡成衣店有它独特的优势——比如说更大的试衣间。  
弗雷德在一顶带搭扣的棕色礼帽和一顶缎带装饰的深蓝色尖顶帽间徘徊。“妈妈会喜欢的。”乔治的下颌冲尖顶帽点了点，手里挎着店长刚给他量完尺寸的巫师袍子和褶裙，他用手肘顶顶弗雷德，“你到底来不来——”  
拖长的姑娘尾音挠的弗雷德心痒痒，他接过乔治手里的袍子乐颠颠地跟在后头。  
“噢，多体贴的哥哥！”脱凡成衣店的店长绞着手怜爱地看着他们，接着她转身去招待刚推门进来的浅金发男孩。马尔福一眼就看见弗雷德引人注目的红发，他愣了愣最终淡漠地颔首算是打招呼。  
体贴的哥哥在宽敞的试衣间把乔治剥的一干二净——连完全没有必要脱下的衬衣也被扒了下来。虽然捂胸这动作有点傻，乔治还是顶不住弗雷德火辣辣的眼神，“弗雷德你…转过去。”弗雷德嘴里嘲笑着乔治连性格都变得娘唧唧，却乖乖地背过了身。  
弗雷德背对着乔治，在面前的镜面里欣赏乔治手忙脚乱地套上灰褶裙，又突然变得对长袍的搭扣费解起来，最终他索性让满头的红发直接从袍子领口钻出来，弗雷德被逗的哧哧偷笑，“甜心，我们需要为性别转换药水的副作用担心吗？”  
乔治抬眼就看见弗雷德冲着镜子坏笑，“变态。”  
昂贵都有它的道理，脱凡成衣店即使最基础款式的黑色巫师袍都出其不意地带着许多小秘密。  
“宝贝儿，我现在就想操你。”弗雷德一脸梦幻的揉着乔治被精心设计的衣袍衬得格外丰满的胸部，乔治唔了一声仰起头，“你什么时候不想操我？”  
长袍被色情地堆积到臀部，弗雷德的手摩挲着乔治光裸的下体，他贴着乔治的耳朵呵气，“所以这是宝贝儿不穿内裤的理由？”  
乔治才不想和色情狂的色情想法讲道理，不过陌生的女性快感体验让他软了双腿被搂在怀里，胸前两团软肉的顶端缺少内衣的限制，在略显粗糙的衣料磨蹭下悄悄挺立。弗雷德摸到了他的阴蒂，手法熟练地搓揉它，乔治在剧烈的刺激下并拢双腿，看起来倒像夹着弗雷德手不放似的。  
弗雷德发出啧啧的感叹，“噢，淫荡的乔吉娜。”乔治被抬起一条腿踩在供客人坐着试衣的软面矮凳上，好方便乔治更深入地玩弄他的下体。  
“看看你被我摸的多湿，宝贝儿。”弗雷德示意乔治侧头，同时把他的腿抬得更高，粉色的肉唇在门后的镜面里闪着点滴的水光，乔治能看清弗雷德罪恶的手对他的女性下体做各种邪恶的事，他甚至看到一滴透明的体液在弗雷德的拨弄下甩在地面上。“禽兽！”乔治软软地哼着，“弗雷德，你要弄脏我的新衣服了…”  
“乔吉娜，亲爱的，我可不止想弄脏你的新衣服。”弗雷德的手指轻顶入湿滑的肉缝中，“只要想到甜心你不穿内裤在街上走，而我随时可以撩起你的裙子，让我的老二狠狠地干你，我就不止想弄脏你火辣的小屁股——”  
乔治被弗雷德不要脸的发言整得流出更多液体，紧实的臀瓣不断往弗雷德手里送，“天啊，弗雷德你的嘴真是脏的不可思议。”  
弗雷德吮住乔吉娜柔软的唇含糊不清地说，“可是你喜欢，不是吗。”湿软的肉壁被撑开，两根手指在乔治的身体私密处按压，软软的阻碍挡住了弗雷德的继续深入，弗雷德只是用手指浅浅地进出着乔治，“想听更多吗，宝贝儿。”  
即使暂时变成女性，乔治也是让皮皮鬼都脱帽致敬的韦斯莱双胞胎之一，他用肉穴追着弗雷德的手指，搁在弗雷德胸口的手慢条斯理地解着胸前的搭扣——这次他成功了，紧接着是衬衣，乔治让他一边的乳房溜了出来，雪白的软肉抵着弗雷德的胸膛磨蹭，“说说你还想对我做些什么，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
弗雷德的喉结上下滑动着，手指情不自禁地往里顶，直到乔治轻呼了声疼，“噢，抱歉，宝贝儿。”他抽出湿漉漉的手指，故意把液体都擦在乔治的大腿内侧，并重新揉捏起阴蒂，专注而直接地攻击着它，他在开始急促喘息的乔治耳边低语，“我想在破釜酒吧的桌子上操你，所有人都会看到你张开腿向我露出小穴，哈利和罗恩会看见你饥渴地含住我的手指，求我的老二插得更深一点。”  
乔治呜咽了一声，闭着眼睛像是真的被弗雷德按在那张总是擦不干净的破烂台面上干。“宝贝儿你流出来的水会沿着桌腿往下淌，人们会想到底是黄油啤酒还是你的水更美味。”  
顺着弗雷德手指淌下的液体砸在地面，发出微不可闻却对乔治影响力巨大的声音，仿佛那些从他体内淫荡分泌的水滴一滴一滴砸在破釜酒吧积攒着薄薄灰尘的地板上，想象中激荡的尘埃让乔治痉挛着下体淌了弗雷德一手掌的爱液。  
“呼…弗雷德，我爱死你这张比猪头酒吧抹布更脏的嘴。”弗雷德放下他的腿，乔治气喘吁吁地伏在弗雷德的胸前，晃乱的长发钻进弗雷德领口引得他身体都抖了抖，“甜心，一点回报会更实在。”弗雷德解开乔治胸前的扣子，使两团软肉完整地袒露在空气里。  
乔治脸上红晕像弗雷德见过最漂亮的落日余晖，色情的想法短暂地从他的脑子里逃开，弗雷德只是忍不住埋在乔治火红的长发中，用微凉的耳朵尖亲密地蹭着乔治的脸颊，“乔吉娜，我的幸运女神。”  
乔治嬉笑着推着他的脑袋，单手灵活地拉下弗雷德的裤链，掏出那根胀疼已久的玩意儿，“弗丽达教会了你多愁善感。”乔治侧头亲他孪生哥哥的耳朵尖。  
“嗯——弗丽达能做的可不止这些。”弗雷德不怀好意地把乔治胸前的软肉挤压变形，“我相信乔吉娜也能做到。”  
乔治的头顶被微微施力往下按，他本以为弗雷德想要一个口活，但弗雷德显然总是比乔治想象中的还要变态。  
现在乔治跪在软面矮凳上，弗雷德的老二在他的双乳间抽送，乔治是看着那根曾经也是有过纯洁粉色的肉棒，经由常年过度地在他身上使用后变成如今这副深色狰狞的模样，眼下那根罪孽深重的玩意儿把他的双乳磨蹭出一片粉色，饱满肿胀的头部渗着晶亮的液体有时会戳在低头观察它的乔治的嘴唇。  
“噢，宝贝儿。”弗雷德扔了个闭耳塞听便开始大声呻吟，“为什么不用你漂亮的小嘴舔一舔它呢。”  
好吧，如果可以减少点弗雷德的发情时间。乔治这么想着低头吐出了湿软的舌头，让弗雷德的老二挤出他的胸乳后可以擦过他的舌苔。这挺难得的，对于弗雷德和乔治都是如此，在乔治有意用绵软的双乳挤压弗雷德的老二，同时时不时在它的头部吮上一口，弗雷德不怎么甘心地抓着乔治的长发喷射在他的脸上。  
“喂…弗雷德，你的精液会不小心进到我眼睛里去的。”乔治抗议到，“我去圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的时候该怎么和治疗师解释？”  
“就说——我很入你的眼。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地把乔治拉起来整理好衣物，再让清洁咒擦去一切情欲痕迹，在店长慈爱的目光里手拉着手走出商店。  
街上的巫师比刚出门那会儿要多了不少，弗雷德注意到乔治的目光在一辆颜色缤纷的冷饮手推车上停留了一会，“不，乔治。说不定是狐媚子的干大粪。”  
乔治嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，“弗雷德，你真恶心。”弗雷德觉得乔吉娜娇娇的表情特别有趣，“宝贝儿，你记得我们owls考试前特别流行的龙爪粉吗——珀西鉴定过那就是狐媚子的干大粪磨成的粉末。”他伸手摸摸乔吉娜的脑袋，做出一副好哥哥的模样，“听话，我们去弗洛林冷饮店。”  
乔治翻了个白眼陪他演，“哥哥，巧克力和草莓味我都要。”  
“好，没问题。“弗雷德乐滋滋地揉着乔治的头发满口答应。  
经过丽痕书店的时候，他们看到哈利和罗恩正在室外摆放的书堆里挑选。“真搞不懂她！”罗恩扔掉手里的书，扬起的灰尘激得他打了个大喷嚏，“重新上七年级已经够让人恶心了，她居然——还上老蝙蝠的魔药提高班！”  
哈利悄悄躲开罗恩的口水喷溅范围，和他保持着一个不伤害到友谊的距离，“罗恩…也许赫敏想当魔法部长——那就意味着需要一张魔药学证书。”  
罗恩背对着弗雷德和乔治，但是他们完全能想象到小弟弟脸上惊恐的表情，罗恩怪叫到，“梅林啊，你是说我会和一个珀西结婚！”  
弗雷德和乔治在他们背后笑成一团，哈利忍笑拍着好朋友的肩，安慰他道，“我都后悔没和赫敏一样回霍格沃茨学习——你不知道小天狼星的家庭授课有多恐怖，简直像被麦格教授附体。多比和克利切没有一个小时停止打架，搅得我根本做不完作业——”  
“走吧。”乔治扯扯弗雷德的袖子示意他别再听人墙角，弗雷德被他的小动作可爱死了，冒着粉色泡泡被拽着走。  
弗雷德从弗洛林·福斯科手里接过大份的巧克力和草莓味冰淇淋，冷气都丝丝地冒着甜意，弗雷德和乔治像一对普通情侣一般坐在被漂亮花草环绕的露天座位，挤在一起分享着冰淇淋球，弗雷德被冻得冷嗖嗖的舌头滑入乔治的嘴里，尝到巧克力、草莓还有乔吉娜的甜美，他满意地咂咂嘴怀念地说，“妈妈从来不会同时买两种口味给我们。”  
乔治感叹着那时他们太不宽裕了，他看着还有剩余的冰淇淋球又说，“其实妈妈是正确的，我们也吃不完两个。”  
弗雷德凑上去含住乔治凉丝丝的嘴唇，“甜心，你怎么会有这种错觉呢。”  
冰凉的物体被涂抹在下体，乔治咬牙切齿地瞪了弗雷德一眼，弗雷德的身形比乔吉娜大上一圈，借着桌旁茂盛生长的花花草草，倒也没人能看见弗雷德的禽兽行为，他笑眯眯地看着乔治不能发作的脸，“猜猜是什么味道？”乔治瞄了一眼玻璃碗里残留的草莓冰淇淋说，“是变态的味道。”  
冰凉的手指在甬道里转圈，弗雷德勾了勾手指引得乔治低低唔了一声，“巧克力，是巧克力——弗雷德，快停止你的变态行为！”  
弗雷德眯起眼睛，“我不记得了。”乔治脑子里的警铃响彻云霄。  
“叮”勺子落在大理石地面发出清脆的声响，弗雷德抱歉地松开圈着乔治的手，动作敏捷地钻到桌底下去了。这肯定没什么好事，乔治心想。  
温热的舌尖舔上花瓣的刺激让乔治惊叫了一声，弗洛林·福斯科从小窗口后探出脑袋，弗雷德扔出一只小银勺虚假地气喘吁吁，“找到了！”冷饮店的老板缩回了脑袋。  
乔治的褶裙被顶起，一颗弗雷德脑袋从他的腿间出现，“猜错了宝贝儿，是草莓味的。”他舔了舔泛着水光的嘴唇恶劣地微笑。乔治咬着自己的手指不出声，被捅入冰凉的膏状体又被火热的舌尖搅动，他的脸涨得通红，弗雷德的冒险精神在这种事上强的想让乔治打人，那柔韧有力的肉块在甬道内滑动，乔治还被迫感受到弗雷德高挺的鼻尖——它正有意无意地蹭着敏感的阴蒂，“宝贝儿，你尝起来好极了。”弗雷德含糊不清地说。想敲他脑壳的手不自主地插入他的红发间，看起来倒像是把弗雷德往腿间按，“腿再打开一点，甜心——对——让我舔的更深一点。”  
太阳明晃晃地悬在头顶，无云的天空预示着今天会有一个好天气，对角巷逐渐热闹起来，乔治能听到小贩的吆喝声，像蒙顿格斯这样倒卖各式各样奇怪物件的人在战后比比皆是，你有极大概率能从他们那里淘到神秘人的老魔杖——当然是假的。他们大多眉开眼笑地向过路人展示他们手提箱里的宝贝，并在怒气冲冲找上门的客人进入他们的视线之前，“啪”地关上手提箱再“噼啪”一声消失。  
乔治也想和他们一样幻影移形，弗雷德在他腿间舔个没完，耳边是特别清晰的水泽声和人来人往的脚步声，有时流动小贩推着手推车从旁边经过，在不怎么平整的路面上发出轰隆做响的动静，这种时候隔在他们之间的花花草草就显得格外无力。一只猫头鹰从低空飞过，乔治甚至能看见它的主人放飞它的时候的手，乔治战栗着腿间涌出一股液体，弗雷德轻巧地翻回座位，“宝贝儿，吃完了。”他得意洋洋地让软绵绵的乔吉娜窝在他怀里，“一点都不浪费。”  
“弗雷德，你的羞耻心被巨乌贼吞了吗？”  
“亲爱的，我的心在哪儿你不知道吗？”  
乔治“啪”地打开弗雷德在他左胸上乱摸的手。  
弗雷德其实很有心。他们窝在破釜酒吧最好的一间破房间里喝着黄油啤酒玩噼里啪啦爆炸牌——输得人得吃一颗对方选择的比比多味豆，弗雷德已经连吃了三颗菠菜味的豆子，他的脸都快绿了，乔治在报复他之前道德败坏的公开场合猥琐行为，逮准了同一个颜色的豆子往他嘴里塞。弗雷德视死如归地吞掉嘴里那颗，眼睛不停地往窗外瞄。  
“你在瞧什么？”乔治奇怪地问。  
窗户被一只羽毛焉不拉几的猫头鹰暴躁地用翅膀敲打着，弗雷德一边打开窗户一边说，“终于来了。”他从猫头鹰腿上解下一个包裹，乔治心里那根指针跳到了危险那一栏。  
“生日礼物，宝贝儿。”弗雷德把包裹扔给他后就开始自顾自脱衣服，“你会爱死我的。”  
弗雷德说的如此斩钉截铁，衣服也脱得飞快，这两者同时发生让乔治正在拉开绑着包裹的丝带的手不可控制地抖了抖。  
好吧，他确实很喜欢。  
“你从哪里——”乔治一眼就看明白了那好东西的用处。  
弗雷德甩掉底裤，某样东西精神抖擞地站立着，他大大方方地跨上床，把盘腿坐着手里还拿着他送她的礼物的乔治抱进怀里，“从顿格那儿订购的。”  
乔治皱了皱眉头，“蒙顿格斯？他没有被送进阿兹卡班太可惜了，我是说他差点害死疯眼汉。”弗雷德解着乔治的衬衫扣不怎么在意地说，“也许是邓布利多认为魔法部需要有这样特殊的人才——我看金斯莱对于魔法部接收顿格并无异议，而且有疯眼盯紧他。”弗雷德享受着摸过乔吉娜光滑背脊的触感，路过浅浅的腰窝覆上挺翘的臀部，“别管他们了。“他轻轻拍打乔吉娜的小屁股，“我知道你想这么做很久了。”  
弗雷德暗示性地摸着乔治手里拿着的怪模怪样东西的粗长一头，乔治兴奋起来，“我要穿着裙子操你。”  
“如你所愿。”弗雷德停下正准备脱掉乔吉娜裙子的动作，“宝贝儿，你也许注意到了我们有趣的小玩具它有两个头。”他摸着乔治柔滑的大腿内侧露出坏笑，“你得先弄湿自己。”  
乔治怕过弗雷德吗，没有。他往腰下塞了两个枕头，分开了双腿，轻轻踩在弗雷德的胸膛上，“教我。”  
弗雷德捉着他的手去触碰肉唇，“摸摸它们，甜心。”  
乔治的身体呈现出美好的曲线，日光将他的红发描绘的鲜艳异常，弗雷德观赏着乔治拨开紧闭的肉缝，找到了他在弗洛林冷饮店桌下吮吸不止的那一点，试探着搓了一下，弗雷德的胸口立刻遭到了重击，乔吉娜显然低估了那处的敏感程度，阴蒂传来的刺激快感使他绷直了腿踹了弗雷德一脚。  
弗雷德可怜巴巴地揉着胸口，“甜心，你太让我心动了。”  
他捉住乔治的脚踝提防着它们再次给他带来物理上的心动，一丝可疑的红晕爬上乔治的脸颊，他侧过脸看着窗台上积攒着的灰尘，手指轻柔地触摸着自身的敏感点，感受到弗雷德从他的脖颈舔舐到身体的最高地，叼住粉色的尖端提拉吮吸，惊人的空虚热意在乔治体内散开，连弗雷德何时松开他的脚踝他都没有意识到。  
即使这是破釜酒吧最好的一间套房，但是每当火车从窗外疾驰而过，整个房间还是会发出不堪承受的轰隆声。待火车野蛮呼啸着驶远，房间内只剩下极度暧昧的喘息声。  
他们把长长的时间花在欣赏对方的自慰上，弗雷德不紧不慢地套弄着他的老二，深色的头部冲着乔治粉嫩的下体致敬。乔治对于自己还会迷失在弗雷德的棕色瞳仁里感觉不可思议，他在他的孪生哥哥的眼中看见自己放荡地对他敞开双腿，仅仅触摸阴蒂就让肉穴淌出晶亮的液体，他湿的像暴雨后的黑湖。  
双头玩具较短的一头轻松地滑入乔治湿漉漉的肉穴，弗雷德握着粗长的另一端捣着它，“乔吉娜宝贝儿，你含着它的样子真火辣——虽然你得承认你含着我的老二会更漂亮。”乔治兴奋地喘了口气腾地坐了起来，破旧的木床发出嘎吱的脆响，体外的假阴茎把灰色的褶裙顶部一个诡异的弧度，“不，弗雷德亲爱的，会是你含着我的老二，撅起屁股求我干你。”  
弗雷德显然对于这种错乱的感官体验有极大的兴趣，他朝着跃跃欲试的乔治眨眨眼睛，热情地撩开褶裙舔弄着那根假东西。虽然这并没有实质性的快感，但是乔治跪在床上从高耸双乳的间隙往下看到弗雷德伸出舌头，以一种极慢的表演方式绕着他裙下的假阴茎打转。乔吉娜不自量力地去推倒他，弗雷德好整以暇地吐出嘴里的玩意儿，棕色眼睛带着浓烈的笑意，在乔治想把他踹下床前，弗雷德翻过身抬高臀部蹭着乔治的硅胶肉棒，“宝贝儿，操我。”  
有些咒语是不会被记录在册的，比如乔治刚才用魔杖对弗雷德做的事。弗雷德的后穴吞进两根手指，油滑的润滑剂在重复使入口变得松软些的动作下发出咕啾咕啾的捣弄声，弗雷德掰开自己的臀瓣催促到，“来吧，甜心你不会弄伤我的。”  
“这话你不觉得有点伤人吗，弗雷德。”乔治插了进去，硅胶阴茎两头同时顶入他们的身体深处，让乔治食髓知味地晃动起柔软的腰肢，弗雷德脸红了，这可真难得。  
随着乔治的每一次顶撞红晕一直从脸颊蔓延到脖子根，“噢——头奖（Jackpot）”弗雷德呻吟到，“干我。”  
灰色褶裙边擦过弗雷德的皮肤，裙底的肉棒整根埋入他的身体，乔治看着自己变的骨节小巧的手掐着弗雷德的腰侧，弗雷德趴在他的身下使他呈现出与平日不同的性感。乔治对着四柱床侧面的木质衣橱挥动魔杖，不出意外地橱门里挂着一面脏兮兮的镜子。  
“弗雷德亲爱的，看看你自己。”乔吉娜伏在他的背部，娇小的身形却干的身下的男人呻吟不停，乳尖和背部皮肤的摩擦让乔治成瘾地贴在弗雷德背后滑动。  
镜中颠倒的影像让弗雷德前所未有的情欲勃发，他快速撸动着老二急促地喘息，“噢乔吉娜，噢，你太辣了。”  
为了让另一头完全填满自己的肉穴，乔治把弗雷德几乎都顶下了床，他捉住弗雷德自慰的手，逮到一个报复的机会，“它有我放在你屁股里的那根带劲吗？”乔治舔着他哥哥的耳廓说。  
弗雷德额头抵着床单，木床剧烈地摇晃，一列火车吵闹地经过，他大声呻吟着在乔吉娜身下射出几股白浊，腰身塌陷下去，胸口剧烈起伏。  
“乔吉。”弗雷德喘息着说，“喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
乔吉娜的长发拂过他的后颈，两条光滑的手臂自腋下抱住他，“喜欢。”乔吉娜温柔地摆动腰身，情事在他得到一个柔和悠长的高潮后结束。  
正午的阳光飘进房间，玩具被扔到了一边，薄毯盖住了相拥的两个年轻人，荒诞的情欲融进空气中的每一粒深情的尘埃。  
“妈妈从来分不清我们两个。”弗雷德在陋居门口这么和乔治说，“宝贝儿，你去房间准备好自己。”他淫荡地笑了起来，“哥哥马上来填满你。”  
乔治翻了个白眼，幻影移行了。这间充满他们回忆的小房间看起来和他们搬去把戏坊前并没什么改变，两张四柱床散在房间两角，它们承载了他们间的各种第一次。楼下韦斯莱夫人惊喜的尖叫打断了乔治的回忆，“啊！它太漂亮了，弗雷德。”接着他听见弗雷德用一种乔治式的语气说，“妈妈，我是乔治。弗雷德可挑不出这么好看的颜色。”  
乔治坐在他自己的床上偷笑，又听见妈妈在问他弗雷德在哪儿，弗雷德懒洋洋地说弗雷德还在后头教地精说脏话。  
弗雷德噔噔噔地踩着楼梯接着“噼啪”一声没了动静。趁弗雷德第二回跑进陋居拥抱妈妈的间隙，乔治蹦上猩红的法兰绒床铺，奇妙地觉得空间宽敞不少，即使他摊手摊脚地躺着都有余地。他在柔软的毯子下脱得光溜溜的，想起弗雷德对乔吉娜的态度简直让乔治嫉妒起了自己。褶裙和衬衫相继从毯子里扔了出来，乔治又想起弗雷德的老二尺寸，有些担忧起自己的承受能力，毕竟上回他差点没让弗丽达疼哭了，也难怪弗雷德一整天的变态里溢出不少细心。  
乔治没什么技巧地往里塞了两根手指，除了撑的下体发疼以外一点都不舒服，他记得弗丽达被他操的胡言乱语的场面，脸上有点发热，弗雷德在他眼里是不管怎样都过分性感的存在。  
乔治想着弗雷德可能对他做的事，胸前的乳珠顶着法兰绒的短毛变得异常敏感，乔治闭上眼睛想象弗雷德在搓揉他的乳尖，或许他还会用舌头舔它，把它吸的滋滋作响，乔治咽了口唾沫，挺着柔软心痒地磨蹭着毯子。  
所以当弗雷德掀开他床上猩红的法兰绒毯面时，他获得了一个正在自慰的乔吉娜，女孩子细细的手指插在她自己的肉穴里，另一只手陶醉地捏着乳尖，闭着眼睛口中正低喃着弗雷德的名字。  
毯子被抽走使乔治从自我抒解里清醒过来，对上弗雷德睁大的眼睛，乔治有点窘迫地退出手指，带出轻微的“啵”声，“嗯…我没听见你上楼的声音。”  
弗雷德整个扑倒在光溜溜的乔吉娜身上，鼻息粗重地说，“宝贝儿你也等不及了？”乔治的嘴唇被他吮的有点发疼，他偷偷转头岔开话题，“妈妈怎么说？”  
“乔吉，你确定要在我们做爱的时候提到妈妈？“弗雷德在他脑袋边支起手臂，不出意外地压到了乔吉娜的长发。“哎哟。”乔治惊呼了一声，弗雷德连忙抽回手臂摸了摸乔治的脑袋，被这么一打岔他们都稍许冷静了些，乔治脸上露出一丁点狡猾的神情，弗雷德了然地挑眉却没有揭穿乔治的小心思，他埋进乔吉娜的发间，那里还残留着弗洛林冷饮店的甜香，“妈妈喜欢你选的帽子，还有——就像我说的她分不清我们。”  
同样是手，弗雷德的手仿佛带着魔法，它们经过之处都使乔治的皮肤泛起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩，弗雷德在乔治平坦的小腹逗留了一会，久到乔治被某种闪电般劈进脑子里的变态想法惊地流出大量的体液，他听见弗雷德低声说，“妈妈说起爸爸总是去卢平那儿逗小泰迪玩，宝贝儿，你——”  
双胞胎的默契不是这么用的，乔治赶紧打断弗雷德可能有的禽兽发言，“你想都别想。”  
弗雷德哧哧笑了起来，“我还没说呢，甜心。”他抬起湿乎乎的手掌给乔治看，“你明明很喜欢这个想法。”  
“给哥哥生个孩子。”弗雷德使劲吸着乔治的乳尖口齿不清地说，“你漂亮的胸部会涨满了奶。”他挤压着乔吉娜绵软的乳房说着色情的胡话，“我们的儿子每天醒来就只能哭着看爸爸吸着妈妈的胸部，把他的奶喝的一点都不剩。”  
就算是乔治也永远想不出弗雷德的嘴下一分钟会说出什么变态的情话，“闭嘴，弗雷德。”乔治受不了地夹紧双腿，伸手捂住他孪生哥哥的嘴，手心传来濡湿的被舔舐感，弗雷德灵活的舌头使他想到早些时候在弗洛林冷饮店对他干的坏事，果然他听见弗雷德神气地说，“宝贝儿你的表情可不是这么说的，你在想我的舌头是怎么让你高潮的。”  
乔治抬头看着四柱床装饰的金色帷幔，在弗雷德的言语诱惑下抱住自己双腿，袒露出期待已久的穴口，“那用你下流的嘴做点实在的事，弗雷德。”  
温热的鼻息洒在私密处，乔治把腿分的更开了一点，“快点…我想要。”花瓣湿漉漉的在等待唇舌，弗雷德却在这种时候展现尽了其变态的本质，他冲着粉色的入口吹气，用一种无辜的语气询问，“宝贝儿想要什么？”  
乔治呻吟着拨开两边的肉唇凑到弗雷德嘴边，“舔我。”在这张床上他们第一次尝试着接吻，摸索着给对方一个手活，牙齿笨拙地磕到对方老二的记忆还留在脑内，他们的青春期就像两只发情的兔子，在每个关上房门的夜里深埋在对方体内。  
他才是世界上最幸运的人——乔治被舔的晕乎乎的想，弗雷德可不是这么想，他的老二蠢蠢欲动地卡在乔吉娜的肉缝中，他的孪生弟弟——现在是妹妹，披散着火红的长发，毫无意识地玩弄着自己的胸部，打开着双腿完全没有防备的模样。  
“乔吉。”弗雷德吻着乔治的唇角，“会疼。”  
乔治的双腿盘上弗雷德的腰，“听着弗雷德，我有没有说过我爱你——”好像还真没有，他们总是热衷于用行动来证明对于对方的必不可少，也许是穿了一整天的百褶裙，也许是弗雷德在乔吉娜面前，比平日更容易流露出被玩笑掩藏着的珍爱，又或许是乔治自身感情来的比弗雷德更丰富些，如果弗雷德的感情只有一茶匙，乔治坚信他一定比弗雷德多半匙。  
“我爱你。”  
“比海格爱巴克比克还要爱？”  
“比奥利弗爱魁地奇还要爱。”  
在21岁生日那天，他们在弗雷德的床上完成了他们新的第一次，不止是乔吉娜的第一次，而是第一次以一种成熟的方式真正地告诉对方他们的感情——好吧，也不是那么成熟。  
“疼？”弗雷德拨开乔吉娜脸上沾着的发丝，乔治却伸手按住弗雷德的臀部让他的老二进的更深，“长痛不如短痛，弗丽达，耳熟吗？”  
“既然乔吉娜亲爱的如此热情——”弗雷德完全顶了进去，“哥哥会让你爽到尖叫的。”  
待乔治眉目间的忍耐被欢愉取代，他被弗雷德压进床垫里狠操，狰狞的巨物沾着些许血丝一下比一下用力地捅进他的身体深处，与后穴被插入不同的陌生快感使乔治晃乱了长发，悸动从他们的相连之处像猛烈的闪电地一般窜至心脏再扎进大脑。弗雷德干的又快又狠，乔治往往来不及平息第一下带来的冲击感又迅速被顶上新的高度，四柱床在他们身下震动，在高潮边缘的乔治错误产生了一种他们还在破釜酒吧的幻觉，连地板都在轻微颤动。  
“哥哥，弗雷德，噢！”乔治胡乱地呻吟。  
弗雷德听不得这些，他激动地进出着乔吉娜的肉穴，把粉色的蜜处撞的啪啪作响，他轻吮着乔吉娜光滑小巧的下巴，老二被紧致的甬道夹得呼吸急促地说，“哥哥要射在你的里面，精液会把你的小肚皮撑的鼓起来——”乔治把手放在小腹处，被干的狠了有时他能感受到弗雷德的老二像是要戳在他手心，弗雷德的手覆在乔吉娜的手背上，有些语无伦次地说，“乔吉娜宝贝儿，你会生下我们的儿子——每天晚上他都会睁着他可爱的大眼睛，看他的爸爸把老二塞进你下面的小嘴里，那时候我会允许他喝你的奶——”乔治混乱地摇着头，弗雷德的手捏住他左边的乳尖搓揉，“他只能吸这一边，因为我会在他旁边吸你的另一边。”  
乔治在荒唐的言语中软了身体，快感像潮水涌上岸一般，扫荡过沿途每一颗沙粒。涌出的热流包裹住弗雷德涨大的老二上，使它抽动着在乔吉娜体内射出所有精华。  
“为什么是儿子？”乔治抵着弗雷德的额头感受着高潮的余韵，弗雷德喘着气笑，“臭小子揍起来不心疼。”乔治大笑到，“你是说像你小时候骗小罗尼立牢不可破誓言被爸爸狠揍那样吗？”  
“在脱凡成品店我见到马尔福了。”弗雷德感叹到，“那小恶棍显然是揍少了才会干下那么多蠢事。”  
乔治摇了摇头，“弗雷德，人都会长大，马尔福也是，他并没有在店里冲你大喊大叫，不是吗？”  
“也没有他的老母亲跟在后头。”弗雷德偷笑着说。

END


End file.
